


The mysterious Anubis House- Buzzfeed Unsolved.

by RonStepupable



Category: House of Anubis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonStepupable/pseuds/RonStepupable
Summary: Shane and Ryan go on a self-guided tour of Anubis house. Ryan thinks he's communicated with the ghost of RFS and is alarmed by the responses he gets. Shane is determined to find some treasure
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The mysterious Anubis House- Buzzfeed Unsolved.

**Author's Note:**

> So I took some creative liberties with the Frobisher's history, don't @ me. I kept Victor anonymous cause I feel like he would try and stay out of the picture cause Shane and Ryan do their research and if they find a pic of Vic from the 1930s then seem him in real life they'd go ape-shit. I kinda planned on this taking place between S2 and S3 during the summer for background information. I absolutely loved the idea of Sibuna being in the tunnels while Shane and Ryan are down there but couldn't in good conscience believe that Victor would let them in while the students are there. 
> 
> credit to @ghostymarvel on Tumblr for the first few lines. 
> 
> this is complete Nonsense just for shits and giggles, enjoy!

*The following is a transcript of the last episode of Buzzfeed unsolved; the secrets of Anubis House.*

Setting: Anubis house against a darkening sky.

Shane: ayyyy, look at this spooky lady!

Ryan: Stop, referring to it as a “She”!

Setting: Shane and Ryan sitting at their desk in their room.

Ryan: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we’re spending the night at Amun Academy’s Anubis House in England to further our investigation into the question: are ghosts real?

Shane: Spoiler alert. They aren’t. But apparently there’s been some spooky shenanigans going on ever since the tragic deaths of the house’s original residents and we’re going to get to the bottom of it.

Ryan: People say they were cursed. By Pharaohs. Or gods. And there’s probably mummies involved.

Shane: I doubt it. If I see a mummy I’m leaving. Ghosts? Scary but bearable. Mummies? We’re not going down that road.

Shane: If I see a mummy I’m going to befriend him. Just to spite you.

Ryan: Well, I guess we’ll just have to find out. before we head over to the house, let’s talk about the house’s history. In 1890 the house was built by a Julien Frobisher-Smythe

Shane: Julien?

Ryan: it’s 1890! also wtf, Julien is a perfectly normal name.

Shane: name one Julien you know.

…

Ryan: not much is known about this Julien guy, the famous figure from the house is his Son, Robert who inherited the house after his father’s passing. Robert was an acclaimed Egyptologist as was his wife, Louisa. In fact, the couple was present for the discovery of the Pharaoh Tutankhamun in 1922 alongside famous faces like Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon.

Shane: well, then, they’re cursed, that settles it!

Ryan: now you believe in the curse of the pharaohs’?

Shane: no.

Ryan: fuck you.

Ryan: ironically, the Frobisher-Smythes are famous not for their contributions to Egyptology but for their criminal record.

Shane: Oh, shit! You didn’t tell me they were criminal ghosts!

Ryan: calm down, hot stuff they were never convicted. During the cataloguing of Tut’s tomb, several items reportedly went missing from the section the Frobisher’s were cataloguing. Several members of the exhibition reported seven small trinkets of unknown origin going missing from the tomb, but as the items were never catalogued there was no proof of actual theft. The Frobisher’s were taken to court despite this but were eventually acquitted.

Shane: wait. So, can we agree these people definitely took these items?

Ryan: there’s no proof, Shane.

Shane: where else could the objects have gone?

Ryan: so I say you ate my PB&J but no one even saw me with a PB&J so there’s no proof but you still get punished for eating my lunch.

Shane: What are we? Five?

…

Shane: Okay, I conceded, innocent until proven guilty.

Ryan: many theorists on Reddit suspect the couple did, in fact, steal these items and hide them in their home which they christened, “Anubis House” in 1922 upon returning home from the exhibition.

Shane: Are we gonna go treasure hunting today!

Ryan: potentially.

Shane: agree to go 50/50 on anything either of us find tonight?

Ryan: no! If I find the treasure I’m not giving you half of it

Shane: you are a nasty man, do you know that.

Ryan: moving on!

Ryan: shortly after returning home the Frobisher’s mysteriously died.  
Shane: what do you mean “mysteriously”? I’m intrigued.

Ryan: as in the had no discernable cause of death

Shane: as in they’re cursed?

Ryan: well, probably.

Shane: Hot shit, let’s go!

Ryan: after the couple’s death, the house went to the caretaker, Victor Rodenmaar as the couple’s only daughter was only 7 at the time of their deaths. It is worth noting that their Daughter, Sarah went on record saying that Rodenamaar had killed her parents. She claimed that Rodenmaar believing the rumours about the stolen objects, killed her parents when they would not divulge the treasure’s location.

Shane: That’s so sad! But also believable. Like, who else would it be?

Ryan: I kind of agree but their deaths are still a mystery and...roll credits: unsolved.

Ryan: The house eventually became a boarding school and became what is known today as “Amun Academic boarding school.” Anubis House is one of the many student lodgings’s on the ground but is certainly the most famous. In other words, it has quite a reputation for being haunted.

Shane: okay, it’s a boarding school?

Ryan: yes

Shane: for children?

Ryan: yes

Shane: so all the rumours of the place being haunted is spurred by children?

Ryan: yes.

Shane: alright then

Ryan: kids can see ghosts.

Shane: I’m not convinced.

Ryan: Well, I’d hold your tongue because we’re headed to the very house right now.

Setting: Shane and Ryan walking along a darkening secluded, tree-lined road.

Ryan: so we have very graciously been granted access to the house by the Headmaster of this school, Eric Sweet, and the caretaker of the house, both of whom declined to speak with us about the matter of the haunting. Now, it is the summer months so we, unfortunately, won’t be able to interview any students but we have been granted access to all the room excluding the summer staff’s rooms and the attic.

Shane: that’s probably where all the ghosts are!

Ryan: But, we will be allowed to go down into the cellar, which is where Sarah Frobisher-Smythe told investigators was where her parents spent most of their time. I feel like a cellar is a spooky enough place for ghosts to inhibit, right?

Shane: I guess.

Ryan: Okay, here’s the house in all it’s glory:

*camera pans up*

Shane: here you are, Anubis House, may I just say, you look lovely, truly magnificent for your age.

Ryan: dude, don’t be rude.

Shane: this lovely lady is over 100 years old, she deserves a good compliment.

Ryan: you weirdo.

*rings doorbell*

*man in a beige jacket opens door*

Unnamed caretaker: Are you the two American Gohst-hunters?

Ryan: Yes, *cough* and you are? You seem familiar.

Unnamed caretaker: I’m the caretaker. I’ll stay in my office out of your way so stay out of mine. You’re only here because of the insistence of my superior and I have no desire to be interrupted from my work. Don’t break anything, everything you see is a price-less Frobisher heirloom.  
Ryan: of course, yes sir. Would you mind if we look around the house before going into the cellar?

Unnamed caretaker: the cellar door is unlocked, go wherever you please, do not bother me.

Shane: yes sir, thank you, sir.

*unnamed caretaker walks off*

*quiet laughter*

Shane: well he’s a peach.

Ryan: a very familiar peach, not sure why though.

Ryan: look at that sarcophagus! I bet there’s a mummy in there!

Shane: I’m not touching it! I’m staying away. Oh! Look, the sitting room., let’s go in there

Ryan: it looks basic and victorian.

Shane: Oh, look, a portrait of the Frobisher-Smythes.

Ryan: what’s this little eye symbol in the corner?

Shane: no clue, looks freaky. Maybe it’s England’s Illuminati.

Ryan: Shit, you could be right. I’ll google it later.

Ryan: I‘m going to turn on our equipment to get a reading on this room.

Ryan: Mr Frobisher? Are you still here after all these years

Shane: yo, buddy, how ya been? It’s been a hot minute since you were alive, no?

Ryan: Dude, wtf?

Shane: what? Maybe Frobisher’s a homie, we’ll never know unless we ask.

Ryan: let’s take a peek at the other rooms.

Shane: So we looked in each room, nothing eventful. no treasure yet.

Ryan: Honestly, it seems like a nice house, I’m envious of these students it’s a beautiful full-sized house for probably 8 students? That’s pretty nice.

Shane: they only have two bathrooms, though,

Ryan: that is true, that probably sucks

Shane: and the bathrooms don’t have outlets!

Ryan: oh, that’s rough! England, how do you do your hair in the morning? What if you have an electric toothbrush!

Shane: enough about England and her whacky bathrooms. We have no way of knowing which original inhabitant stayed in which room but they all gave off normal readings and showed nothing of interest. so into the cellar, we go, mwahaha.

Ryan: you are going to scare away our ghosty friends.

Shane: our “ghosty friends”?

Ryan: Shh! Shit, this place is creepy.

Shane: pretty clean though, for a cellar.

Ryan: almost too clean, maybe?

Shane: maybe…this feels like a gathering room for a cult 

Ryan: a secret cult at a prestigious English boarding school? I’m here for it.   
  


shane: why did I never start a cult in school! Oh, the opportunities I’ve missed

ryan: I’m with you on the cult this seems like a ghosty room. 

shane: what about a “treasurey” Room 

Ryan: Robert? Louisa? Are you here? Is there anything you’d like to tell me?

…

Shane: anything at all?

…

Shane: Mr Frobisher, did you hide treasure in this house? is there something of value hidden within these walls?

...

Shane: wow, imagine, no response. I wanna find treasure, Let’s go—

*Radio grables a strange “S” word*

Ryan: Woah! Did you hear that? It sounded like “stay”

Shane: it sounded like “Ssssy”

Ryan: it sounded like stay. Frobisher-Smythes? Was that you? Is there something you’d like to say. How did you die?

Radio: Di….n’t

Ryan: didn’t? Are you saying you’re not dead?

Radio:.... Nnnn

Ryan: Was that a no?

Shane: no, you are dead, or no, you’re not dead?

Ryan: Shhh! Are you saying you’re still alive?

*Radio garbles sounds similar to “yes” then “no.”

Shane: yes and no you’re alive?

....

Ryan: Frobisher-Smythes? Hello?

…

Ryan: I’ve lost the signal.

Shane: I don’t know, this place looks pretty normal, but cellars aren’t normal are they?

Ryan: this is a school. The cellar has to be normal or they’d be sued.

Shane: This is a school, you’d think they’d exorcise the place or they’d be sued.

Ryan: that’s true. This is a school. Nothing excessively fishy ever goes on at schools, beyond faculty relationships and the occasional criminal activity. They’re too paranoid. This place is pretty average, even with the dark Victorian aesthetic at night

Setting: Shane and Ryan back in the BuzzFeed room at the desk.

Ryan: so after staying in the cellar for another two hours we were unable to pick up any more communication between what might have been the ghosts of the Frobisher-Smythes.

Shane: and we didn't find any treasure either! Overall, despite the weird, slightly uncomfortable caretaker I found Anubis House very mild compared to the other places we’ve been to.

Ryan: okay but what was that whole thing about the voice claiming they weren’t dead?

Shane: the radio played noises, you just think they sound like ironically fitting words.

Ryan: the strange messages from a potential Frobisher ghost should spring caution in other visitors, and the students that live here during the academic year. Although we were unable to find any explicit proof of ghosts haunting Anubis house, it is up to each person who steps inside to come to their own conclusion on the status of this place. But until further proof is uncovered the Haunting of Anubis house, the deaths of the original inhabitants and any discourse about a potential treasure remain unsolved.


End file.
